<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Album by Avatarkayla, Raithwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905201">Family Album</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla'>Avatarkayla</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin'>Raithwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dibble, M/M, family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An album of precious moments that may or may not be canon to the timeline and multiverse of Our Tangled Web.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Our Tangled Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Juice Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t believe I fucking wrote this. I normally don’t write anything but smut but this kind of came to me this morning and it was too precious to not share. More dibbles (drabbles) to come, some written by me, some by my wife, some both.</p><p>*note I call drabbles ‘dibbles’ just because it pisses off my wife.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error was holding PJ on the couch when Ink handed him a juice box. Finding the gesture sweet Error smiled back fondly with a surprised, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within seconds, Error had the straw in and was about to drink when Ink cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Error, that was for you to give to PJ.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Looking down to the child in his arms Error watched as PJ reached for the just out of reach box with his tiny hands. But....</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PJ glanced up at Error with a pleading expression that the tiny ink blot clearlyhad not gotten from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, what ever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">Holding out the juice box so PJ could take it, Error looked away with a pout. A moment of shuffling and a new juice box, straw already in place was dangled in front of the Destroyer’s face. Following the arm that was holding the juice box, Error found Ink leaning over the back of the couch with his other hand smothering a snicker.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Error grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snatching up the juice box, Error turned away to resume watching the kids show with PJ. Ink snickered before melting into a satisfied hum. Something about watching Error and PJ together like this. Error was such a child sometimes and PJ was a literal child.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was a surprise was when Error wrapped his strings around the juice box to allow it to dangle from the ceiling before reaching over the couch to grab Ink’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling Ink over the couch spine Error watched Ink land with a bounce. Holding up the arm he used Error stared pointedly at the inverted Guardian then to his empty side. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Ink’s Eyes lights flickered between a few shapes before landing on an orange question mark and a pink explanation point. Error wanted to cuddle! It was so cute how Error still refused to ever say he wanted to cuddle. Clearly It was time for a family cuddle night. Crawling in close, Ink settled the side of his skull on Error’s lap and pulled out a sketch book to start sketching. This was definitely a moment for the family album.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BB's Babysitting Adventures, Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error needs to step out for just a bit and needs a babysitter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error paced furiously from the bottom of the stairs to the front door and back again as PJ played in his corner of the living room. They had stopped bothering with any sort of child play pen when PJ had showed he could fucking <em>ooze</em> through the bars much like Nightmare deciding not to be bound in his strings. But that also meant one of them needed to be home to watch the kid or get someone to babysit. Error had just remembered about a Sans he had managed to stash away in his space and he wanted to step out and torture it a little. See if it was going to try struggling on or if it would have given up and gone crazy from the isolation. Which meant he needed someone to keep an eye on PJ. </p><p>Ink was on patrol, had been for hours. Though Error had this itching suspicion that there would be another useless AU cluttering up the multiverse soon and he’d get to hear all about it tonight. He might make Ink sleep on the couch. Everyone one else on the, admittedly short, acceptable sitter list was busy or too much of a hassle to bring over for the short amount of time Error was going to step out. There had to be a solution. </p><p>From PJ’s corner came a little shout followed by the sound of tumbling blocks and PJ’s shrieks of laughter. Error paused in his pacing to look and felt pride warming his soul. PJ had been making a block tower. Now he’d knocked it down, amusingly with one of the paintbrushes from Ink. Oh, Error would have to tease the Squid with that one. Creative destruction, that’s what he was calling it. Then PJ spotted him and his smile grew huge with more happy babbles. Error snorted. </p><p>“Good job, ink blot. Keep that up and you’ll be a destroyer yet.”</p><p>He strode over and knelt down to kiss PJ’s head. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m stepping out so don’t destroy anything I like,” Error said sternly. </p><p>Then he summoned his mini Blaster. BB hadn’t been needed really since the kid was born but maybe this would work. </p><p>“I’m leaving BB to watch you so behave PJ, ok?”</p><p>PJ just cooed, staring at BB in wonder. Error couldn’t help chuckling. Then he glanced at BB. </p><p>“You keep an eye on him.”</p><p>BB gave a little crackle of feedback which Error took as acknowledgement. Then it went to hover just out of PJ’s reach. It had learned to be careful of grabbing hands a long while ago. Error gave PJ one last pat before standing and heading down the little hall. There was a door under the stairs that now lead to a hallway with two more doors. One of those led right to his antivoid. You had to love the lazy convenience. </p><p>————————</p><p>This Sans was a stubborn one. Still full of spunk but interestingly few puns. They were getting rather snarly though. Even when Error slowly sawed through a rib or two with his strings. They just clenched their jaw around the screams and panted any insult they could think of. It was pretty fun actually. Too bad he didn’t have the matching human soul. That meant he’d have to dust this Sans before the human gave up and tried resetting. Odd things sometimes happened to monsters outside their AU when their originating world reset. Still, he could probably sleep on it. Or at least finish the doll. It was almost ready. Then he could...</p><p>“Error?” </p><p>Fuck! Ink had the worst timing! He was supposed to be out patrolling. Error looked around but there was no bubbling puddle of ink, nor his Guardian anywhere. Shit, that meant he was at the door. Had Ink actually come home?!</p><p>“Fuck off, Squid!”</p><p>Ink didn’t sound especially irritated. Probably just had a surprise dinner or something and got tired of waiting. How long had he been here anyways?</p><p>“Wh...”</p><p>Error gagged his captive. If Ink was off the clock then Error could hide this Sans a little longer. Provided Ink didn’t come through the curtain. Error had erected it sometime ago to hide his comfortable little living space from where he held new captives. Mostly to keep any who managed to escape the strings from getting any ideas. </p><p>“Error!”</p><p>Ok, maybe Ink was kind of irritated but he also sounded amused. Which could be trouble. Ink sometimes <em>thought</em> when he got like that and that could be dangerous. </p><p>“What!” Error snapped back.</p><p>“How long has PJ been home alone?”</p><p>Shit. Error hopped down from his web and walked to the curtain which was behind the captive Sans. He slipped through and stalked to the door.</p><p>“He’s not alone,” Error said as he crossed the little living space. </p><p>Ink was waiting on the other side holding open the white door. </p><p>“I’m not sure BB counts,” Ink said, “Unless you meant for the living room to be scorched.”</p><p>Error felt himself jitter with increased pixilations for a moment. </p><p>“WhAt?”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, Error marched out of the little hall and into the living room. Where there were paint splatters, strings and scorch marks coating the walls, the couch, and Error’s beanbag. Fury made Error’s sockets half glitch out. </p><p>“BB! PJ!”</p><p>There was a beep, almost a yelp, and a sad whine. Error turned to see PJ walled into his corner by femur high clear walls with foam looking tops. Was that fucking plastic? Glass? Why hadn’t Ink fucking thought of that sooner?! </p><p>“PJ, I told you to behave and not destroy anything I like,” Error scolded. </p><p>PJ looked up at him with huge sockets that were starting to brim with fat tears. Shit. The kid had to have learned that from Ink. How else did you explain the way it tugged at his soul. </p><p>“Fuck...BB, where are you, you tiny glitch?” Error called. </p><p>He could still feel the mini blaster so it hadn’t been destroyed. After a second, the little skull peeked out from behind PJ. Error pointed at it. </p><p>“I told you to watch him! What the hell does this look like?” Error demanded. </p><p>It clicked and whined at him. </p><p>“An accident! From a chase?” Error asked, voice thick with incredulity. </p><p>PJ started to wail, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. Error felt his soul drop. </p><p>“Damn it,” he grumbled. </p><p>Ink hummed and stepped in close, curling an arm around him. Error sighed. At least the bastard didn’t laugh. </p><p>“Maybe BB’s a little small to babysit,” Ink said instead. </p><p>“Well why the hell didn’t you think of the glass pen sooner,” Error grumbled. </p><p>Then he stepped out of Ink’s hold and leaned over the clear wall to pick up PJ, tucking the kid into the crook oh his arm. BB cautiously followed after, darting in to nuzzle PJ’s cheek before darting a short distance away. Error shot it a glare before looking back to PJ. </p><p>“Kid, look, I’m sorry, I just really like the beanbag. Your ditzy papa got it for me so just...don’t aim for it next time,” Error explained, trying to keep his glitching voice something like soothing. </p><p>PJ’s crying eased a little and the ink blot peeked up at him as if checking to see that Error wasn’t still angry. Error tried to look less annoyed. </p><p>“Awww, Glitchy, you do care,” Ink laughed. </p><p>Error grumbled as Ink stole a cheek kiss. It seemed pointless to deny right now. Then Ink was lifting PJ out of his arms. </p><p>“I know what’ll help. Let’s clean up Daddy’s beanbag, ok? But you gotta help,” Ink told PJ in a playfully stern voice. </p><p>PJ sniffed and then burbled happily. Ink grinned and held PJ against his side as he stepped to the poor strained and scorched beanbag. Error watched as Ink slung Broomy around, having PJ put a hand on it to ‘help’ and then slowly paint the beanbag back to the way it had been. Watching the two of them made Error’s soul pulse with warmth. His two ink blots. </p><p>“There!” Ink cheered, “Good job, Squirt.”</p><p>PJ smiled, which looked ridiculous with the tears stains on his cheeks, and cooed at Ink, clapping his little hands. Then Ink turned towards Error. </p><p>“What do you think, Error?” Ink asked. </p><p>PJ gasped, hands clinging to Ink’s shirt, and gave Error a shy look. Error snorted but couldn’t help smiling. PJ smiled back. </p><p>“Yeah, much better,” Error agreed.  </p><p>He stepped over and patted PJ on the head, making the child giggle. Error dismissed BB. PJ blinked and looked around. Then he grabbed Error’s hand and pointed to where BB had been hovering last. Error blinked, looking to the spot and then the kid in confusion. PJ’s face scrunched into a pretty good angry expression. </p><p>“Bah!!” PJ shrieked. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Bah!!” PJ repeated, still pointing. </p><p>Ink laughed, “I think he wants BB back.”</p><p>“Why?” Error asked, bewildered, “He doesn’t need it anymore and it did a terrible job watching him!”</p><p>PJ smacked Error’s hand with another demanding little sound. Ink grinned knowingly. </p><p>“Fine!” Error snapped, “Here!”</p><p>He waved the hand PJ was smacking and BB reappeared. And suddenly PJ was shrieking with laughter instead, reaching out for BB. Error glowered at it as it darted over to nuzzle into PJ’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m dismissing it as soon as the kid passes out,” Error grumbled. </p><p>“Uh-huh. Say, how about next time we leave back up. One of mine. I think two of them could watch PJ for a few minutes,” Ink suggested. </p><p>“Next time? Like I want this to happen again,” Error grumbled, waving at his beanbag. </p><p>“It’ll be fine. Come on, let’s have dinner.”</p><p>Ink held out his now free hand. Error looked at it then at Ink’s smiling face, taking in his pink soul and sun eye light, and finally looked at PJ. The kid was giggling as BB nuzzled him and darted around. This was his family. His lover, his kid. And apparently the kid’s new pet. Error cracked a smile and took Ink’s hand, lacing their fingers together. </p><p>“Yeah, alright. You better have got something good, Squid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little BB is from what is currently an upcoming chapter of OTW. Its a perfect size for a babybones to play with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gyftmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The babies first Gyftmas and we learn something surprising from Error</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink sat cross egged on the floor next to Error sketching all the different ideas that the others were helping to come up with for Gyftmas presents for the children. This would be PJ’s and Goth’s first Gyftmas together and even though Horror had said the little ones would likely not remember them when they got older it was still a special moment. Dream had even dragged Nightmare along to help. Though Nightmare might have come anyways to help take Error’s side on why a babies first weapon was a good gift idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to let Santa’s gift be a giant teddy bear for napping,” Geno said happily, “Reaper said he found one that doubles as a beanbag.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That finally seemed to get Error’s attention curiously enough. Error put down his video game and frowned over at his brother. Ink looked between Geno and Error in puzzlement. Did Error want a teddy bear beanbag? He could make that Error’s gift. Though he was hoping to get him something sexy...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you picking out the gifts from Santa? That’s <em>his</em> job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire room went quiet, all eyelights directed to Error, save Fresh who had suddenly moved to be standing discreetly behind Error. Fresh’s glasses read ‘DONT’ in bright red flashing letters. The point became even clearer when Fresh reached up a hand and lowered his frames so his smoking eye light and true form could be seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.... well it’s a big multiverse Error.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream tried to sound sure but the others seemed close to laughter. Error, however, seemed satisfied with Dream’s answer and went back to playing his game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true,” he said, “it took him a few hundred years to find me in the AntiVoid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room went silent, Ink included. Well shit. Error belived in Santa. That seemed to be the end of it until Nightmare finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to tell him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare!” Dream countered with a smack to Nightmare’s arm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nightmare better watch himself or Fresh is going to make sure that he gets put on the not so rad list for the next eternity.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An album full of stories of Error and Ink ‘parenting’ how could this possibly go wrong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>